


Collisio

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: 1980s, Angst, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, POV First Person, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Секретарь "ненавидит" своего министра %) Смешанные чувства и их рационализация.
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 3





	Collisio

**Author's Note:**

> О названии: лат. collisio — «столкновение». Столкновение противоположных взглядов, стремлений, интересов.

Естественно, я его ненавижу. Разумеется!

Но ненависть, если позволите, — это любовь, поставленная с ног на голову и вывернутая наизнанку. Некоторые считают, что все отрицательные чувства — лишь обратная сторона положительных: где есть ненависть и злость, всегда рядом незримо — и порой невольно — присутствует любовь или хотя бы привязанность. Якобы предательства лишь свидетельствуют о ревности и ярости от невозможности получить желаемое. А ледяное презрение при определённых условиях рано или поздно трансформируется в горячую симпатию.

Хотел бы я никогда не испытывать этого на себе… Существуют ли идеальные люди, в совершенстве повелевающие собой? Увы, я, на самом-то деле, никогда не относился к их числу. И сейчас, наблюдая за собой (и, конечно же, за неким министром) я с кристальной ясностью вижу, как именно эти алхимические перерождения чувств происходят.

Это правда, что особенно сильно мы ненавидим тех, кого когда-то любили… или боимся любить. Тех, кто стал особенно важен для нас. Тех… того, кто незаметно затронул самое уязвимое, незащищённое, глубоко спрятанное, изгнанное и забытое. И вот ты уже не понимаешь чего хочешь: быть преданным и верным ему, — или предать, чтобы освободиться и вернуть былое спокойствие.

Само собой разумеется, я ненавижу своего нынешнего министра.

Ненавижу, потому что другие чувства и желания, стоит пойти у них на поводу, обрушат дамоклов меч на наши жизни.

Всë тяжелее даётся холодность, не спасает сарказм, — отвечать с насмешкой каждый раз, когда он подбирается ко мне ближе и ближе, становится труднее. Раньше моя защита была настолько сильна, что я почти ничего не чувствовал. Мой опыт — вся моя прошлая жизнь — заморозили меня. Я считал, это необратимо.

Ненавижу его за то, насколько мы непохожи. Буквально во всём… За то, что несмотря на это он так раздражающе дружелюбен и даже ласков со мной. Ненавижу его наивные, «смелые» идеи. Ненавижу путь, который он выбрал — и который в конце с неизбежной логикой должен привести его к политическому краху. Ненавижу его за то, что он нуждается в моей поддержке и советах, но при этом упрямо игнорирует их! И за то, что меня — неожиданно и сильно — всё это заботит.

Насколько велики симпатия и притяжение между нами, настолько же должна быть велика и моя ненависть, отталкивающая нас друг от друга, позволяющая сохранить существующее положение. Которое _необходимо_ сохранять любой ценой.

Ненавижу его за то… что он стал мне дорог. За то, что так хочется открыться ему. За это самое мучительное, прекрасное и ранимое состояние. Ненавижу за то, что никогда не смогу сказать ему правду. Ненавижу, что не могу называть его своим дорогим другом… У кого хватило бы сил всë это перенести, не прибегая к демонстративному безразличию и мнимому пренебрежению? Ненавижу за то, что он обрёл огромную власть надо мной. К счастью, он, кажется, ещё не до конца понимает это… Ненавижу за то, что он так близко — в самом сердце. За то, что уже владеет моими мыслями и мечтами.

Ненавижу, потому что он тоже любит… Да, за этот его душевный эксгибиционизм, который он полагает честностью и прямотой. Идеализм этого человека каждый раз просто поражает. 

«Времена изменились, Хамфри, — двадцать первый век уже практически на пороге!»

Я-то прекрасно вижу, _как_ меняются времена: прямо сейчас партия тори продвигает в парламенте Поправку 28, которая, когда её примут… Очевидно, все другие проблемы, по мнению наших достопочтенных политиков, уже решены! И ведь именно нам, нашему министерству, будет поручено разбираться с административными тонкостями применения этого варварского билля!

Ненавижу Д-… Хэкера за то, что он несносен и доводит меня глупыми спорами. За то, что он предпочитает слушать своё сердце, а не разум. За то, что не хочет быть реалистом. Ненавижу, одновременно восхищаясь. И не даю слишком сблизиться… Ненавижу за озорную мальчишескую улыбку, от которой я с трудом могу отвести глаза. Ненавижу тот страх и трепет, который вызывает во мне любое его слово, прикосновение, взгляд. Ненавижу свою беспомощность, желание признаться. Ненавижу, потому что иначе не смогу вытерпеть эту жажду тепла и близости.

Ненавижу, потому что это единственный способ скрыть свою слабость. От него, от себя, от других. Потому что снова открывать своё сердце кому-то — слишком больно, а ненависть даёт иллюзию контроля.

Ненавижу… потому что так д _о_ лжно.

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан под впечатлением от статьи о ненависти в одном психотерапевтическом блоге... Хотя, сдаётся мне, что ненависть (как и любовь?) — слишком сильное чувство для сэра Хамфри... xD В каноне он смотрит на министра свысока и не более того.
> 
> В середине текста упоминается Статья 28 закона о местном самоуправлении Великобритании. Начиная с 1986 года, во время правления консервативной партии тори и Маргарет Тэтчер, со стороны ряда британских парламентариев стали выдвигаться законопроекты о запрете «пропаганды гомосексуализма». Окончательно параграф 28 был принят парламентом в 1988 году. Несмотря на жёсткость закона, по нему ни разу не возбуждалось никаких уголовных дел. Был отменён в 2003 году (см. статью в Вики "Права ЛГБТ в Великобритании").


End file.
